Me- and her? No way! Part 5, farewell for now
by negaishippingishappening12
Summary: This means a ton, guys. I am so happy you have come this far, and read the first four chapters first. thanks.


Ages:

Cilan: 18

Ash: 17

Iris: 18

Jason: 12/13

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a headache. I tripped over a Gardivour, and I hit my- wait, the Gardivour! I looked around and saw I was in a room of a Pokemon Center. "Hmm, second time this month." I noticed a calender, and saw it was the first day of April. "Oh, geez." How long was I out? I pulled my boots on without putting on socks, grabbed my bag, with Glaceon sleeping inside of it, and ran up to the front desk. "Okay, two things, how long was I out, and where's the Gardivour?!" The nurse Joy was shocked for a moment, which I can't blame her for, then she said, "Oh it's you! Let's see... a hiker found you around midnight, and you've been asleep since, and your Gardivour is fine." I was about to tell her that it wasn't mine, but an Audino came over and gave me a Poke Ball. "O...kay... well, thanks." I said. "No problem!" I almost left, when I stopped. "What city am I in?" "Nimbassa, lower side." Oh. Thanks!" I left, and remembered Ash saying something about the lower side being bad. But, it didn't seem bad. Right as I was thinking this, some kid on a skate board knocked me over! "Loser!" He shouted. It took me a few seconds to hold myself back from chasing after him. Okay, I thought to myself, some people are jerks. That doesn't mean all of them are. I heard wheels behind me, and saw the kid was coming back, with two other boys. I ducked into a comic book shop before I was pancaked. I checked my pockets, and was relieved to see I still had fifteen dollars left. I went back outside and tried to get out of the lower side, but there were to many people, so I couldn't see. I eventually found some battle fields, and I figured if I was gonna be here awhile, I would be doing something I like. I found some kid with a toothpick in his mouth and two Poke balls in his hand. "Hey. Wanna battle?" I called at him. "You talkin' to me?" he called back. I had to hold back a laugh, but I couldn't help but smile. "Hey, don't you giggles at me! You gonna pay fo' that, yo! Go, Sawk, Boldore!" I sent out Espeon and Vaporeon, knowing his Pokemon wouldn't stand a chance. "Alwrite, Butchy! We gonna talk, or fight?" I tried to do my best tough-guy impression, but it came out AWFUL. " 'Ey, 'ow you know mah name?" I laughed so hard I started hiccuping. "Espeon, use-hic – shadow claw on Sawk! Vaporeon, use- hic – Hydro pump!" I had to fish out my water bottle and take a swig from it. "Protect, both of ya!" Ugh. I hated when people had there Pokemon use Protect! "Alright, Sawk, Rock Smash! Boldore, Take down!" "Dodge it!" Not a scratch. "Aqua jet, Iron Tail!" Blam, blam. The Sawk was looking fine, but the Boldore looked weak. It should have been knocked out! Oh, wait. I thought to myself. Boldore's Sturdy ability. "Boldore, Explosion, Sawk, Protect!" Well, that was dumb move. Protect failed, so both his Pokemon fainted, and Espeon had blocked the incoming pebbles with Psychic. "Not the best move, now was it?" I asked. He handed me fifty dollars and stomped of, returning his Pokemon. "Alright, guys. Return," I said with a smile. I won a few more double battles, and by the end of it, I had almost two-hundred dollars! The only two Pokemon I hadn't used were the Gardivour, and whatever my Quick Ball had caught. I had been walking around, and, shockingly, the kid came back on his skate board. I ducked into a shop. And he thinks I'm the loser, I thought. I was back in the comic book store. I looked at a couple of books, but none of them were interesting. I finally settled on the first three books on the _Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask _Manga. I checked them out, and saw something called Ben Drowned, but one look on Link's face, with a lack of eyes, and a moon about to crush him, was enough to get me out of there. Next, I went to the Pokemon center, and while Nurse Joy was healing my Pokemon, a got some medicine and Poke Balls. Then, I got some Pokemon food, and some food for myself. Then I got some little things, like a flashlight, some batteries, socks, and at the end of it, I had around $110. And, when I thought nothing could go wrong, who do I run into? That little punk on his skateboard. He was with about five kids now, and my body told me two things: fight, or flight. I chose flight. I ran as fast as I could, but they were freaking FAST on those things. I ducked into an alleyway. Not my best idea. Soon, I was cornered by five guys two heads taller than me. "Look, whadda want?" I snapped at the leader. "Oh, look out guys, there's some bad-ass here!" I glared at him. I hated when people curse in front of me. My parents did it all the time. "Anyway, we want your money, ya retard." I cracked my knuckles, which is what I always did when I got serious. "Okay, look, I'm a lot smaller than you guys, and, there's no need for fighting." I tried to find there sense of reasoning. "_OHH! There's no need for fighting, look at me, I'm a long-haired gay little retard!_" I clenched my hand into a fist. "Glace-on..." my Pokemon warned me. ("Jason, don't...") The Larvesta on the ring-leader's shoulder hissed at me. Glaceon hissed back. "Oh, so your Pokemon thinks he's tough too!" "She." I corrected him. "It's a she. If your IQ was higher than your shoe size, you could tell that." I admit, I did get sarcastic when I was angry. "Oh, it is on now, little girl," he yelled at me, throwing a punch. He missed, hitting a brick wall. I swung at him, but he dodged, and I put a half-inch crater in the wall. (Not lying, I can do that.) His gang took a step back. Except for one, who grabbed me from behind, and took my bag, with Glaceon! I tried to get free, but he tossed me in a dumpster and locked it! I was in there until the sun went down until my shouting attracted an Officer Jenny. She had her Herdier knock the dumpster down, cracking the lid open, and crushing me with ten pounds of trash. "Ow..." I said as I crawled out. "Oh. Hehe, sorry. Who did this to you?" "Some skateboard gang," I said as I brushed the garbage off of me. " UGH! Them again?! Did they take anything from you?" "All I have left is what I'm wearing." "Hmm. Here, you'll need this, and you can keep him. He's been nothing but trouble. He knows Wing Attack, Fly, Aerial Ace, and Gust. Hope he helps!" She got into her motorcycle and drove off before I could ask her what Pokemon it was. I shruged and opened it. A Doduo came out. "Do, doduo?" ("Are you my new trainer?") I nodded. "DO!" ("YAY!") I looked around in the fading sunlight, and noticed one of the goons dropped a paper. "Dolt," I said as I opened it. It read, '_Meet at 1300 if you want your Pokemon back.' _ "WHAT A TOOL!" I nearly shouted. "It's like he's ASKING me to knock his molars out! And, with you, I know I can't lose." "Duo!" ("Yeah!") "Alright, 1300... that's about two blocks from here. Ugh, I wish I could clean off." Shouldn't have said that. My new Pokemon got the top of a fire extinguisher to turn, dousing me with freezing water. He turned it off, then used Gust on me to dry me off. "Okay, I guess that works. Now, let's go!" I said as I returned him to his Poke Ball. I ran to the address, and I ended at some shady warehouse. I slammed the door in, mainly because I was trying to seem tough, and I was sick and tired of all this. They were all watching something, and smoking, and there were six or seven girls. "Hey, we're doing something here!" the girl said. I ran over there and pushed two guys to the floor. There were my Poke balls on the table, and a sack with something squirming inside it. "Oh, look boys, it came! Didn't think it could read!" "Yeah, I came. Didn't think you could write. Look, can I just have my stuff, and I'll go and NOT kick your teeth out." "Oh, so we gots us a tough guy here!" "Well, it's pronounced 'got' not 'gots', and I really don't wanna fight you, mainly because if I do, I might accidentally kill you, so I don't wanna do that." He looked like someone just bit his nose, surprised as heck. "Oh, so you wanna fight?" "What are you, dense? What I just said means I DON'T want to fight!" "Glaceon!" The sack screamed. I grabbed it, but the leader grabbed it back. He kept pulling harder, and so did I until it ripped open. Idiot, I thought. His Larvesta hissed. "Alright, Glaceon, Ice shard!" Knocked that Larvesta clean off him. He tried to punch me, but missed by a whole three inches. The others released there Pokemon, until they had a small army of Pawinards, Foongus, and Timburr. Okay, time to split. I grabbed the Poke balls and my bag, and tried to escape, until a Liepard jumped me. "Where ya gonna run to now, long-haired?" "Ice shard," I whispered into Glaceon's ear, but she did something completely different. A storm cloud appeared near the ceiling, and a giant icicle dropped from it! It was Icicle crash! But only certain Pokemon could learn it! Good enough for me, though! I ran out of there as fast as I could, with all my Pokemon. I heard one yell "Get him!" but I was gone before they got out of the building. I ended in the woods. I tried to find a place to camp. "Glaceon, do we have all our stuff?" Glaceon was squirming around in my bag. "Glac...eon!" (Uhh... yeah!) "Food?" "Glace." "Water?" "Glace." "_Money_?" "_Glace._" "My books?" "Glace!" "Okay, geez." I found a nice little spot that someone had been in, because there was a built fire pit. I gathered some fire wood, and had Rotom light it. I set up the tent, but I didn't sleep. I gave my Pokemon food, but I didn't eat. I was too worried. I felt like I was kicked in the stomach. I tried singing to calm me down.

"_I've been waiting on the sunset_

"_Bills on my mindset_

"_Can't deny they're getting high_

"_Higher than my income,_

"_My income's breadcrumbs, _

"_Just... trying... to sur...vive..._

I bit into my lip. I fought back tears. Glaceon put her head on my knee. "Glaceon." (It's okay.)

End of Chapter

**Iris' P.O.V.**

Well, this sucks, I thought to myself. It had been about a month after Jason had ran off, I didn't even know what Ash and I were, and I was sick. Ash had gone into town for some medicine, but in the mean time I was left with my thoughts, and a fever and runny nose. Axew had been with me the whole time, but he was asleep. I had no idea how I got sick, but I think I got it from someone. I looked at my watch, which read 4:15. Ash had left over an hour ago. Where was he? Ugh, this sucked. I spent most of the day getting rest, and I still felt sick! I checked my fever. 104. I heard someone coming, and figured it was Ash with the medicine. But, he didn't say anything, or check on me. I opened the flap on my tent to see a Gardivoir with a Vaporeon on it's shoulder. "Are you to wild Pokemon?" I asked. The Gardivoir looked at me with a blank face, but the Vaporeon freaked out, and I mean FREAKED out when it saw me. I took a closer look at it, and it looked familiar. It started saying something to the Gardivoir. "Vaporeon, vapor-vapor-por, vaporeon!" The Gardivoir blinked and looked like someone told it it ate a bug-type. "Vaporeon, vapor!" The Gardivoir, which I think was female, looked at me for a split second, then back at the Vaporeon. "Wait..." I said. It was Jason's Vaporeon! "Hey, come here, I wanna talk to you," I said, beckoning them over. "Gardivour, Gard?" "VAPOREON!" "Gardi, vour." The Gardivoir picked up Vaporeon and teleported away. It took me a moment to process what happened. Why were they doing, and why was Vaporeon doing with a Gardivoir? This day kept getting worse and worse. Ash's news didn't help either. He said the store was out of medicine, and he saw Jason in town, but he ran off! "I just tried to talk to him, and he ran! Why would he do that?!" I had an idea why, but I didn't tell him. He went to go and try to make dinner, (He wasn't a very cook) and I was thinking about my idea. Jason ran off, because he knew that us and him weren't going to work. We were almost adults, and he was twelve! I hoped he could find some good friends, and he has happy and safe. By the time Ash was done, my fever went down, and when I was done eating, it broke. As I went to bed, I started singing.

"_Boy meets girl_

"_you were my dream my world_

"_But I was blind_

"_You cheated on me from behind_

"_So on my own_

"_I feel so all alone_

"_I know, It's true_

"_I'm still in love with you_

"_I need a miracle_

"_I wanna be your girl_

"_Give me a chance to see_

"_That you are made for me_

"Axew..." Axew didn't like it when I sung when he was trying to sleep. "Okay, fine, geez. Good night."

End of Chapter

** Jason's P.O.V.**

"_Heyyyy brother_

"_There's an endless road to rediscover_

"_Heyyyy sister_

"_Though the water's sweet but blood is thicker_

"_Ohhhh if the sky comes falling down, for you_

"_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

"_Heyyyy brother_

"_Do you still believe in one another_

"_Heyyyy sister_

"_Do you still believe in love I wonder_

I had to leave after that. I was at some sort of fair, and there was a girl singing, and it sounded like a Bibarrel giving birth. No, an Espeon. That I've had the misfortune to hear. But, labor jokes aside, it sounded awful. But, I had learned a accidentally caught a shiny Gloom. Sweet. The Gardivoir was really shy, only talking to Eevee and Rotom, once. She spent most of the time hiding behind a tree or a rock, but last night I tried to fix that.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to come and eat with the rest of us?" Gardivoir was sitting behind a tree, facing away from the rest of us. There was a warm fire, and the Pokemon were telling great jokes, but Gardivoir wanted none of that. She just sat where it was freezing cold, and with no one what so ever. I was bringing her food, but I also had my food. I gave the food to her, and sat down across from her. "Gardi..." (Just go...) "I'm not leaving until we talk." "Gard. Gardivoir?" (Hi. Now will you go?) "I mean a conversation, smart mouth." "Gardi..." (How can...) "What?" "Gardivoir. Gard?" (You can understand me. How?) "Can't everyone tell what there Pokemon are saying?" "Gardi, gardivoir. Gardi, voir gard." (Only my friends. But they put the work into it, they cared. ) "Friends? So, they were Pokemon as well?" "Gardi, gardivoir." (No, they were humans.) "Soooo... trainers?" "Gard, gardivoir! Gardivoir, gardi." She looked surprised. (Oh, heavens no! My friends wanted Pokemon and people to live in harmony." "Oh." "Gardi, gardivoir. Gardi, voir." (They also gave Pokemon individual names. Mine is Elpida, which means Hope in Greek.) I stared at her blankly. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Do you have any... other names?" "Gard." (No.) I looked down, silent. "Huimang." "Gardi?" (Huh?) "It means hope in Korean." We were silent for a long time. "Well, we had a conversation, so I'll go, join us if you want." I walked back, but she stayed behind. Oh well, I thought. Her choice.

I said tried. Anyway, I was at the Pokemon center when I noticed Ash there! I walked out as quickly as I could, but, and considering my luck I shouldn't have been surprised, he walked out as well. "Please don't see me, Pleeeeease don't see me," I begged to myself. Guess what? No, guess! He saw me. "Glace..." (Uh...) I held still with my arms at my sides, fist clenched, as I waited. "Pika-chu!" (Hi Jason!) "Hey buddy, where have you been?" I started walking away. "Okay, that's mean." I pretended not to notice. "Come on, we're sorry! Iris and I have felt awful for what we said!" "Then why did you say it?" I mumbled. "Huh?" "Then why did you say it," I repeated through clinched teeth. "Look, we had no idea why, but-" "So you just said random things, with no meaning or purpose at all?" "Well, no, but-" "So you meant it?" "No, we didn't mean it like that, but-" I spun around. "Look, if you call someone embarrassing, there is only ONE way it get be interpreted." I spun back around and continued walking. "Look, just come back with me, and we can work this out." I looked back, and he had his hand out. I could either take it, or go on my own into the harsh world. I turned back and walked away. I was done with him, and Iris, and everything else! I knew what I needed. Change. I lived in a cave for my life, and I needed change, but where was it?! I had been around all of Unova, trying to find a home! I looked back at Ash, who was slowly walking away. A part of me wanted to call to him and join him, and to this day I wondered what could have happened if I did. Out over the corner of my eye, I saw a magazine with a picture of that lady with the camera on her head. I picked it up and read an article about some place called the Kalos region. It seemed nice, with a type called Fairy. Next to it was a picture of a Sylveon with a caption under it reading "_Sylveon, a perfect example of a Fairy-Type Pokemon." _Wow, Sylveon was a fairy-type! I read a bit more, and saw it was super-effective on Dark, Bug, and Dragon, weak to Poison and Steel, and immune to Dragon! "Look at this article," I said, showing it to Glaceon. "Glaceon." (I can't read.) "Fine, I'll read it to you. 'Looking at the Kalos region, you can find exquisite Pokemon and Architect, with our very own Prism Tower, home of child inventor, blah blah blah, yadda yadda, great for someone looking for a new start!'" "Glace...EON!? Glaceon, glace?!" (Wait, WHAT!? You can't really be thinking about this, can you?!) "I've made up my mind, Glaceon." The moment I said this memories came flooding in like a river. Jynx, evolving from a little tiny Smoochum to a kind heart, Braviary evolving from a weak Ruffelt into a strong soul, Eevee hatching, and I could never forget how Umbreon and Espeon **hated **each other until they both evolved. But, if I held on to these memories for to long, I would never make new ones. If I held on to my old friends for to long, I would never make new ones, and if I held onto my stories for to long, how would I make new ones? I new this is were I would go to. This was it. A new chapter. I could only imagine what kind of Pokemon I would find, what kind of people I could meet. "What do you think, Glaceon?" "Glace... glaceon, glace, glaceon, glace." (Well... I see you like it, so, if you want to do it, you can." "Great, but the hard part will be telling the others."

Later that night, we were all sitting around the campfire, most of us on the left side, because Gloom was on the right. (They smelt awful.) On the bright side, I got Gardivour out, but she still just stared at the fire, hugging her knees. "Okay, I don't really know how to say this... sooooo... well, I love you guys, but-" "Glaceon, glace." (Jason want's to go to this really distant region and stay there.) Now, _**THIS **_ got my Pokemon's attention. There was a slur of Pokemon voices, but I can tell you they all said, "WHAT?!" Except Wynaut, because he was a baby. "Are you freaking insane?!" Umbreon shouted. "Did you eat some wrong berries?!" Absol snapped. "Magi-carp carp." (I like the idea.) "Oh, you like anything, you little weakling!" Umbreon snapped. (At this point, I am really tired of telling you what they said as Pokemon, then translating, so yeah.) "You wouldn't be saying that if I was evolved!" "And yet, you aren't." "Can you not fight..." Gardivour said, with Eevee in her lap. "Thank you," I said. "Anyway, I think it would be nice to go there." "But to stay!?" Jynx asked. "Okay, I know it is a but sudden, but change is good." "No. No it is not," Absol said. "Look, I've made up my mind, and there's no stopping me, alright?!" "I can't believe you would do this!" Espeon said, nearly crying. "Okay, I get it's unexpected, but-" "There's an understatement," Absol mumbled. "Hey, I think we should do this!" Braivary insisted. "Oh, you back up everything the kid says," Umbreon snapped. "Sooo... does this kind of stuff," the left head of Doduo started. "Happen often?" the right finished. "Can I get a sun stone?" Gloom asked. "Why would you need that?" Umbreon asked in a bitter tone. "So I can become a beautiful Bellosom!" Gloom said in a happy voice. Absol rolled his eyes. "Focus," I said. "I think we should do this." "I..." Sylveon said, but backed off from the sentence. "What, Meowth got your tongue?" Ponyta snapped. "I, I was born in the Kalos region. It's beautiful, with everyone living together, and no fights in the citys. It was the best time I ever had, until my trainer brought me here and released me. I couldn't have been happier in Kalos. I would love to go back there." "You see, this would be great for all of us, and who know what kind of friends we could meet!" "Kaos," Wynaut said, still trying to speak. "See, Wynaut agrees!" "But what will happen to us?!" Jynx asked. I rolled my eyes. "Guys, I'm taking you with me, I'm not an idiot." "Uh-huh," Absol said. "Sure." "Oh, you just hate to admit you like the idea." "I DO NOT!" He screamed at me. "Okay then... how 'bout you take a nap and we figure this stuff out," I told him as I returned him to his Poke Ball. "For the rest of you, we're doing this, whether you like it or not. Good night." I went into my tent and changed into the Ursarang skin clothes I still used as pajamas. "You can return to your Poke Balls anytime you want!"

End of chapter

** Ash's P.O.V.**

Well, this is what I get for giving second chances. I found Jason, but when I offered to take him back, he refused! On top of that, there was no medicine for Iris, although we ended up not needing it, and I wanted to explain what had happened to Jason, especially because Iris was so upset. But, maybe this was for the best. Besides, I still had no idea if Iris and I were dating or what, and I wanted to get some answers. I got back to the site and told Iris what had happened. I tried to impress her with dinner, but it failed. Heck, Jason could probably cook better than I could. I tried to talk romantic with her, but it was hard because she was so stuffed up. "So, do you like this?" I asked. I noticed she was picking at her food. "Yeah, just not that hungry. I feel awful." "Yeah, you don't sound to great." "I know. I think I'll just go to bed. You can finish of the rest of my food." she pushed her bowl away and went into her tent. And, is if on cue, Pignite came over and took the bowl. I wasn't hungry after that. Ugh, why was it so hard to talk to her. She made me feel dizzy, especially when she laughed. She was great, and I knew she liked me, and she knew I liked her, but we hadn't even discussed it. Ugh, why does it all have to be so complicated!? I just wanted to know what she was thinking. Oh well, I guess I could try in the morning. "Pika-chu." I looked down to see Pikachu rubbing against my leg. I picked him up and put him on my lap. "Oh, Pikachu, you have no idea how hard love is..." "Pikachu." I could see his cheeks were glowing, which is his equivalent of blushing for him. "You do have a crush on a Pokemon, don't you?" He shook his head, but then glanced at Snivy. This was to much. "Oh, you have a crush on Snivy, don't you?" "Pika..." "Okay, we can talk about this in the morning."

I woke up in the morning, thinking about why Pokemon say there names when I heard twigs snapping. I peeked out, and saw something glittering in a pile of leaves. I looked a little closer, and a purple Bellosom came out. I took a Quick Ball out of my bag and tossed it at the Pokemon, but it bounced off! "I guess it's not wild," I mumbled to myself. My little noise was enough to scare it off. "Pika?" "Just a shiny Pokemon, but it wasn't wild, so I couldn't catch it." The moment I was done saying that, a Wynaut popped out in front of me. "Uh, hi there. I tossed a Poke Ball to it, but it did nothing, like the last one. I wondered if they had a connection. The Bellosom came back, and took the Wynaut's hand, or whatever is on there head. This was getting to odd for me. Then, an Absol came into the site, and when it saw me, it ran. These Pokemon are Jason's! But what are they doing around here? It made sense, because Iris said his Vaporeon came around here. "Iris, get up," I called. She poked her head out of the front. "What's wrong?" "I just saw a Bellosom, then a Wynaut, then Jason's Absol!" "How do you know it was Jason's?" "It looked at me, then ran. Do you think he's around here?" "I don't know, and he probably forgot about us or hates us, so I don't think we should interfere. It sucks, but I guess I deserve it. "This was both of us, not just you. Don't beat your self up for it. I just hope whatever he goes, he's happy." "Yeah, and I hope he feels the same." "I'm sure he does." We heard some twig cracking, and a Doduo head popped out. "Be careful, Doduos are very hostile Pokemon if they are wild, but friendly if tamed." The Doduo looked at us and kept walking. "Whatever, we should get going," Iris suggested. I nodded. We packed up and ate, and when we finished and almost left, we heard a few more twigs snapping, but more forcefully, as if something heavy was coming. Then, our kid hero came chasing the Doduo. "Get back here, we need to go, and you can't help- AHH!" He tripped on a root and felt to the ground. "Third time this month. Shaping up to be a great thirteenth birthday, huh?" "Glaceon." Iris ran over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Jason nearly jumped a foot in the air. "Oh, you. Yeah, I'm fine, like you would care." Iris seemed shocked by this. "What do you mean?" "Glace-on, glace. Glaceon, glace-on." "Yep." Jason started to walk away, but Iris grabbed his shoulder. "_Sigh. _What?" "Look Jason, I just want to talk." "Aaaand, I do not." he shook Iris off, and walked away. "Well, running from your problems won't solve anything!" she screamed at him. "It really won't!" If someone told me all of this would be happening on the plane here from Sinnoh, I would have said they were crazy. But, here I am now. Sometimes, it's a lot for me to handle, but it's the same for everyone else. Even for Jason.

End of Chapter

**Glaceon's P.O.V.**

It was the middle of the night when I was awoken by Eevee. "Can I come in, please?" "Wake up," I told Jason. "It's Eevee." Jason zipped open the tent flap, and Eevee came in, soaking. "Geez, are the others still out there, it's down pouring! YOU GUYS CAN COME INTO YOUR POKE BALLS IF YOU WANT!" He dried Eevee off with a shirt, and let her sleep in his sleeping bag, where she curled up at his feet. "Is she cold?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around me. "Uh-huh,"he said, as he fell asleep.

The next morning, I was furious. Jason walked by the rest of the Pokemon, but they didn't say anything. I grabbed Umbreon by the neck and dragged him behind a tree. "Really? _This _is how you treat him?" "What do you want, Sis?" "Come on, it's Jason's Thirteenth freaking birthday! I can't believe you would do this!" "Calm down, Sis!" "You're not my brother. I could never be related to someone like you!" "Come on, you remember, as soon as we could open our eyes, we looked at each other. And, I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge his birthday." He started back to the group. "Well?" "Well what?" "Freaking say it to him!" I ran over to Jason and wished him a happy birthday. He had his head on the table, with his hands over his face, and I could tell he was stressed. "Thanks, but it 'ill be hard." Umbreon came over with Espeon and Eevee. "Happy birthday," he said grumpy as always. "Yes," Espeon said in her even-textured voice. Eevee nodded. Wynaut came over, but just tripped half way, and said, "Happy birthday! Eevee, did I say it right?" "Yeah." Wynaut ran off. After Jason put out food, even though I was the only one who ate, Jason was ticked! "Alright, you can't just stay here forever!" "We'll see," Absol snapped. Jason grabbed him and put him over his shoulder. "Absol abuse! Help!" "Okay, now then, are you coming to Kalos?" "Never!" Jason walked over to a nearby stream, and held Absol over it. "What was that? _Never?_" "Let go!" "If you insist..." "No, NO! I CAN'T SWIM! MY FUR IS TO HEAVY! I'LL DROWN!" At this point Absol was howling, and it was pretty loud. "So, I'll ask you again. Are you coming to Kalos?" "YES! YESYESYESYESYES!" "Alright." Jason put him down, and the moment he did, Absol ran off. Gloom ran after him, wanting to help, and Wynaut came because, well, Wynaut was stupid. "Doduo, come on!" Jason started to run after them, and Doduo followed. "Yamask, Frillish, make sure everyone stays together!" "Right!" "On it!" We chased after them for a while, when we ran into, everyone's favorite, Ash and Iris. Jason tripped over a root, and blew them off. He ran off for the other Pokemon while Iris yelled at him. Anyway, we caught up with Doduo, and Wynaut. Oh, and Gloom fell on a Sun Stone, turning into a Bellosom. Just thought you should know. Jason got on Doduo, but we still couldn't find Absol. We had been walking for awhile when Jason said we should go back to the campsite. When we got back, we found Frillish and Yamask were holding on to Absol, keeping him for escaping. "Easier then I thought. Give him to me." Frillish and Yamask let go, and Jason grabbed Absol as fast as he could. "Nice try, but you won't get away that easily." "Absol abuse! Absol abuse!" "Oh, shush. Did anyone else try to escape?" "We had to knock Gardivoir out," Yamask explained. Jason rolled his eyes, and returned Gardivoir. "Who else did you knock out?" "We're the only ones conscious," Frillish said. Jason returned everyone else, but kept Absol out, who was still slung over Jason's shoulder. "Look, what do I have to do to keep you from running away? I've made up my mind, and I know you don't want to stop having a trainer, so what do I have to do?" "You really want to go to Kalos that bad?" "Yes." "Fine. I'll go without a fight." "Thank you. Plus, you might like Kalos." Jason returned Absol and packed up his things. "How are we going to get to Kalos?" I asked. "Plane." "And how do we get the plane tickets for Kalos?" "Well, Pokemon ride free, so I only need the money for me, but I don't know how much a plane ticket costs, so I guess we could get the money by battling, so I can see it working ou- GEZZ!" Jason wasn't looking where ha was going, and when he looked up, he was met with THE most terrifying Pokemon EVER. It had wings coming out of it's arms, with a horrifying face, not to mention it was a big as Jason, but the most interesting part was the ears. They were bigger than it's head, with rings on the inside of it, looking like a speaker. "Don't eat us," Jason said. The Pokemon cocked it's head and said hi, and it said "Noivern!" to prove it. "I am feeling a strange mixture of curiosity, and fear right now. "Oh, don't be afraid, Noivern wouldn't hurt a Yanma," a voice told us. Jason spun around, and the one talking was a woman with a camera on her head. "Looks like we meet again." "Oh, hi. Is this your Pokemon?" "Yeah, and my name is Alexa." "I'm Jason," he said, shaking Alexa's hand. "Where did you get this Pokemon? I've never seen it before." "Oh, Noivern is from the Kalos region. As is my Gogoat and Helioptile." "Wait, the Kalos region? That's were I'm heading!" "Really? Why?" "Uh, I just thought I needed a change." "Oh, do you parents know?" Jason held back tears, but took a deep breath. "Of course." "Well good." She noticed the magazine Jason had shown me, and asked him if he read the article on Team Flare. He took it out and asked her where it was. "Page 25." Jason flipped to that page and saw the two page article on an organization called Team Flare. "This is awful! How did you get all of this information?" "You there!" Two people dressed in red suits came out over nowhere, and started coming toward Alexa. "All right, lady, come with us." The two had dark sunglasses, hiding most of there faces, with red hair. A dog like Pokemon with folded up ears ran over, but then hid behind a laptop. Both of the grunts grabbed Alexa, kicking and shouting. One of the grunts shoved a rag in her mouth, and Jason but his bag on the ground and kicked one of them in the knee as hard as he could. The grunt, I think a woman, let go of Alexa and grabbed Jason, shoving a rag in his mouth. Jason's eyes fluttered, and I noticed Alexa fainted right on the spot! I pushed Gardivoir's Poke Ball out and hit the button, but nothing happened! The button was jammed! The male grunt came over and covered my face with a sour-smelling rag, putting as much as he could in my little mouth. Jason's head dropped down, and I started to fell dizzy, then I blacked out.

End of Chapter

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

"Ugh, what happened?" I woke up, and I was lightly bound in ropes. I remembered two Team Flare grunts knocking Jason and I out, I knew I shouldn't have done that article, and I woke up in some building. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash, and a few people struggling. The two grunts came in, black and blue, holding a knocked out Jason. "Damn, that brat put up a fight, and his Pokemon! How does a Glaceon learn Icicle Crash?" "I don't know," the male grunt said, tossing Jason to the ground. "Don't do that!" I yelled, before I could think. "Well, look who's awake. Let's fix that." He came over and shoved a rag in my face, but it did nothing. "Ugh, we didn't put this one in the batch!" The female grunt came over and did the same thing, to no avail. "AHH, I think the kid tipped over the pot! How are we going to make the knock-out rags now?" I noticed my arm was lose, and I slipped out from the ropes and grabbed two rags on the table, soaking in some chemical. I shoved them into the grunt's mouth's, knocking them out. I set them down on the wall gently, and grabbed the rag out of Jason's mouth. It was soaked in the chemical, so I didn't think he would wake up soon. But, the moment I took it out, his eyes snapped open. I tried to untie him, but he bit through the first few ropes and wiggled out of them. "Arbok venom. Nasty stuff." He walked by the table with the rags soaking, and fell to the ground. "Ugh, really not my day with these guys." He got up and walked into the room the grunt's came out of, and I followed him into a destroyed kitchen. "Well, this is what they get for ticking me off. Now, where are my Pokemon?" I tried to talk to him, but he let out a blood-curtailing screech, and a Pokemon screech answered him. He ran into the next room, and I found him with his arms around a Braviary. "I'm so glad you're safe." He turned to me, and asked why all of this was happening. "Idiots," I responded. "Some of my co-workers did an article on the top secret Team Flare, and now everyone in the company is in turmoil. They plan on using two Pokemon to fix the world or something, not many copies of the magazine got out, and we were trying to not get anyone else in trouble, but I guess you got caught up in it. I'm really sorry Jason, I never meant for this to happen, and I promise this won't happen again, just don't tell anyone or they'll get in trouble too and that can't happen and are you listening!?" Jason's eyes had turned cloudy, and his mouth was open a bit. He blinked, and it was like he reset himself. "Yes, I was listening!" "Prove it. What did I say?" "Some of my co-workers did an article on the top secret Team Flare, and now everyone in the company is in turmoil. They plan on using two Pokemon to fix the world or something, not many copies of the magazine got out, and we were trying to not get anyone else in trouble, but I guess you got caught up in it. I'm really sorry Jason, I never meant for this to happen, and I promise this won't happen again, just don't tell anyone or they'll get in trouble too and that can't happen and are you listening!?" "Ooookayyyyy." This kid was seriously odd. "How do we get out of here?" I asked, mainly to myself. I turned my back to look around, and I heard a clang. A rock fell out of an open window, and Jason was gone. Again, the kid was odd.

End of Chapter

** Jason's P.O.V.**

"Alright, guys, I have a massive headache, so no arguing, we're going to Kalos." I had gotten sick of my Pokemon rebelling, and I couldn't get Gardivoir's Poke Ball open, so I had a headache from my Pokemon, Team Flare, and the Poke Ball. "But we don't wanna!" Eevee protested. I was afraid of that. "Look, you have two options, come to Kalos, or stay here, but **_I_** am NOT staying, so whaddayagonnado?!" This shut them up. "I'm gonna lie down, and when I wake up, you better have a choice, all of you! Oh, and it has to be unanimous, so either all of you come or all of you stay." I looked at Glaceon. "That means you, too." I got into my tent, and went to sleep for about an hour. I had a nightmare about a statue, or whatever, so I didn't have a good nap. When I woke up, I found my Pokemon talking. "Do we really want to risk it? I don't think he's joking." "I wonder what Kalos would be like?" "Can someone evolve me?" "Shut up, Magikarp." "I think we should do it." "I think we shouldn't. He wouldn't abandon us." "If we do say no, do you think he would really leave us?" "Well, I think it would be one of his stupidest decisions yet, and we all know he's made some stupid ones." "Hey, are you done yet?" I asked. Espeon told me they needed five more minutes, and Absol rolled his eyes. I pulled Gardivoir to the side for a minute, and took her behind a tree. "Look, I get you weren't released, or traded to me, and I didn't catch you, so you aren't actually my Pokemon, so do you want to come with us or find your trainer?" "One, I have no trainer, as my friends did not believe in catching Pokemon." "So... you're a wild Pokemon?" I should remember not to say things like that around Gardivoir, unless I want to get slapped. "Hey, you can't do that to your trainer!" Another slap is all that comment got me. "Look, if I wanted to get abused, I would have just stayed with my dad when we got out of the fire!" I almost stomped off, but Gardivoir put her hand on my shoulder. "Fire? What... fire?" I sighed, but reluctantly sat down. "Look, if you want to know the full story of why I can talk to Pokemon, and the fire, you better get comfy. This is what happened seven years ago."

_flashback_

"I spy something.. clear." "The window?" "Uh-huh." My twin sister Ellen and I were sitting in the attic, and our dad said he would beat us if he found us down stairs. Luckily, a wild Leafeon could slip in from outside through the walls, so he always kept us company. "I miss Mason." "Me too, sis, me too." Mason was out six-month-old brother, and dad had dropped him, breaking his spine in two. "Do you smell that?" "Yeah. I think mom burnt some food again. Hope she doesn't get hit." "Yeah, but it smells really strong." "Uh... grab Leafeon." Smoke had started to rise from the floorboards, so Ellen snatched Leafeon in her arms and we ran out the attic door. Fire was everywhere, and we couldn't see. "Grab my hand," I yelled, but no one was there. I heard Ellen scream, along with Leafeon. A support beam nearly fell on me, so I ran the other way. I heard my mom scream, but I couldn't get to the kitchen. I saw a figure with green hair walk out, but I was about to pass out. I would have died if some Pokemon rescued me. Once it dragged me outside, I saw my father. I knew this was it, now or never. If I didn't run, I would be captured by him again. I ran into the woods, and didn't stop until I had lost all will to move. The last thing I remembered was a Glaceon coming near me before I passed out. When I woke up, I was in a cave, surrounded by wild Pokemon. There were two Eevee, a Smoochum, Rufflet, Sylveon, Vaporeon, Rotom, and of course Glaceon. I lived there for six years, and wondrous things happened. Smoochum and Rufflet evolved into Jynx and Braivary, and the two Eevees evolved into an Umbreon and Espeon. At first they hatted each other, but then they fell in love, and had the Eevee I own now. Ash and Iris found me, and my Unova journey began. The only reason I can talk to Pokemon is I had nothing else to do in a cave, so I learned to talk to them.

f_lashback over _

"Well, that's all you need to know. Any questions?" "What was the Pokemon that saved you?" "I can't tell you. I never got a good look at it, but I CAN tell you it was glowing blue, then when it got surprised, it glowed all colors of the rainbow, and it had magnificent horns, as if they were tree branches. I have a question for you, though. Are you going to stay or not?" "If I stay, will you go to Kalos without me?" "Well, I never caught you, making you a wild Pokemon, so it's your choice." "I- I think I would like to stay here." "Your choice," I said as I walked away. I told the others that Gardivoir would stay and find her trainer, and they told me they would go to Kalos with me, because they couldn't lose me. "Well, if it's settled, we need to find a way to get money to get a ticket. "We made a lot of money in Pokemon battles," Rotom suggested. "Good idea, Rotom. But, before that, we need to say goodby to Gardivoir." I turned to say goodby, but she was gone! "Or... not."

End of chapter

**Vaporeon's P.O.V.**

If you have ever wondered what the inside of a Poke Ball looks like, it differs on the type of Pokemon. If you're a water type, like me, it's filled with an infinite ocean. Rotom once told me the inside of his was a graveyard during a thunderstorm, which makes sense, because he's an electric/ghost type. When you get sent out, you turn into a red beam of light, then you are transported outside, where you are un-shrunken. Speaking of, it's time for a battle. I get sent out, and we're in an indoor arena. The guy we're fighting sends out a Darmanitan. Easy, piece of cake. Mmm, some cake would be great. Oh, right, battle. "Go, Jason!" Jason and I look at the voice, and it's Iris. Crud. Darmanitan uses this as his chance, and uses Aura Sphere. And trust me, even if it's not super-effective, IT HURTS! "Hydro Pump!" Gladly. I inhale deeply, then let all of the pressure out with a stream of water. It hits the Darmanitan hard, and it... turned to stone? "Aqua Jet!" I do a front flip, and release water from my tail, sending a narrow wave at it. It hit the Darmanitan, but it barely did anything! "How do you like my Darmanitan's Zen Mode!? How would you like getting beat by it?" the trainer mocked. "How would you like my boot crammed down your throat?" Jason snapped. "Hydro Pump!" I did the same drill I did before, but it did nothing. "Now, thrash!" Darmanitan slammed into me, and that was that. Luckily, a Poke Ball is like a one-way mirror. I can see out, and no one can see in. Jason sent out Rotom, who used Shadow Ball. He put my Poke Ball in his bag, but I could still see the battle. Darmanitan used Dig, but Rotom's levitate rendered it useless. Rotom used Dark Pulse, and Darmanitan fainted. Thank you for avenging me, buddy. Once the battle was over and Jason got his prize money, he ran as fast as he could away from Ash and Iris. This was nothing new, but I was fed up at this point. I came out of my Poke Ball and stopped Jason. "Look, Jason, I get you don't want to face them, but you can't keep running from your problems! Don't you want to face them like a man, or run like a baby?" Jason took a deep breath, and said exactly what I didn't want to hear. "It's to late, Vaporeon. I just can't. I've already rejected them, and I just can't. You wouldn't understand." He took the prize money out and started silently counting it. Glaceon came out of his bag and started walking with me. "He's wrong, Glaceon. He says I wouldn't get it. He's wrong." "What... do you mean?" I wasn't listening at this point. I returned to my Poke Ball, to infinitely swim in a sea of my own mind.

Later that night, I went up to Jason. "You're wrong," I told him. "Tell me something I don't know." "I meant about me not getting it." he looked up from the food he was cooking. "Explain." "I do get it. It happened with my old trainer. He brought me here from the Hoenn region. He wanted me to be a Jolteon, but when I accidentally touched a water stone, it was over. He released me, but soon after when he found how strong I was, he wanted me back. By the time, you were living in the cave. Part of me wanted to stay with him, and the other part wanted to stay. I stayed with you and everyone else, and I know if I went with him, I would have regretted it forever." "What was the point of that story?" "The point of that story was I stayed with you because I knew it was the right thing to do. So, what do you think is the right thing to do?" I ate all of my food, then went into my Poke Ball, and went to sleep.

End of Chapter

** Iris' P.O.V.**

Well, June 28, 3014 is **the **most awkward day of my life. Ash said he wanted to go check out some battles, and it would be fun. So, I went. Once we were there, it was mostly some little kids using cut-rate starter Pokemon. That is, until the final round. "Here we go, what's this going to be, an epic Magikarp-on-Magikarp duel?" Ash was getting pretty bored, but we had to stay. He saw this made me laugh, so he kept going. "Or, an epic Ditto battle?" The battle started, and two boys came on the battle arena, both looking about twelve. One had long hair for a boy, and the other was really tall. "Alright, let's dance!" The tall one said. "No thanks, I'm flattered, but I just met you, and I'm not really interested," The other one said. The tall one's check's went red, than he yelled, "Oh, looks like he have a smart guy! Go, Darmanitan!" "Why, thank you! I am rather smart. Go, Vaporeon!" I couldn't help noticing the one with long hair sounded very familiar. "Why do I feel like I know that kid?" I said. "I know, but I'm not sure." I noticed his black messenger bag, just like the one Jason had... wait! A light blue tail poked out, and I knew who it was. "I think it's Jason!" "Really? Are you sure?" "One way to find out. Go, Jason!" The long haired boy turned around, and it was Jason! Vaporeon looked too, and got hit with an Aura Sphere. "Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon blasted Darmanitan with water, and it's Zen Mode activated. Clearly Jason had never seen a Zen Mode Darmanitan, because he just stood there staring at it. "How do you like my Darmanitan's Zen Mode? How would you like getting beat by it?" "How would you like my boot down your throat?!" Jason snapped. "Worst. Smack-talk. Ever." I whispered to Ash. He laughed, and put his hand on mine. At that moment, I forgot all about the battle. Until there was a bang on the wall. We were in the front row, so we could see the Darmanitan used Thrash and slammed Vaporeon against the wall. Jason returned Vaporeon and sent out Rotom, with fire in his eyes. "Shadow Ball!" Darmanitan got sent backwards, and the tall trainer had his Darmanitan use Dig. But, Rotom's levitate had it do nothing. "Shadow Ball!" "So, Ash, do you have any idea what we're going to have for dinner, because the food I running low." "I know, and so is the Pokemon food." "Dark Pulse!" "Darmanitan, return!" "Well, finally we can get out."

Later that night, I helped Ash cook the food, or, at least not burn it. "So, Iris, I have a question." "Shoot." "So, are we dating, or... what?" Ugh, I had been fearing that question for a looooong time. "Well, you like me, and I like you, and we don't need all those silly labels. We lov- like each other, and that's all that matters." "You're right."

End of Chapter

**Ash's P.O.V.**

Dang it! She almost said it! It still mocks me in my ears. 'We lov- like each other, and that's all that matters.' She almost said love! "Pika-pi?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Just unhappy." "Pika..." "Not with you. Not with anyone, really. It's just, Iris almost said love! So close, but so far!" "Pika, pika pi, pika-chu! Pikachu, pika, pi!" "Yeah... I'll take that to heart." Why would she stop her from saying love? Is it because she's embarrassed? If I only knew what the hell she was thinking!

The next morning, Iris was up super early, jumping around in trees. "Pika, chu." "If that means what I think it means, I agree. She's gonna snap her neck if she falls." "Hey, Ash, do you wanna try this?" "Let's see, do I want to jump around on thin branches that could snap at any moment at forty feet in the air? No thanks, it's all yours!" "It's really safe if you know what you're doing!" she shouted, swinging on a vine. "Uh-huh! I'll think about it." I put a pot on the burner of the stove, when Iris yelled out. I looked up to see she had gotten tied up in some vines. "HELP ME!" "Fine! Go, Charizard!" I sent Charizard out, and told him to fly up and help Iris free. He flew up and cut her free with his claws, but apparently didn't know she can't fly. I ran over a caught her, and she nearly passed out. "Nice freaking going, Charizard!" "Char, charizard!" "Don't take that tone with me!" I set Iris down in her tent, and then let Pikachu have a "practice" battle with Charizard. After my idiotic fire-type was knocked out, Iris woke up. "What happened?" "Charizard nearly let you fall to your doom, but I caught you." "Where is Charizard? I wanna sick Emolga on him!" "Pikachu already beat you to it. "Well, thanks for saving me back there." "No problem." "No, really, you saved my life! I can't ever thank you enough!" "You can thank me by calming the freak down." "What's so wrong with being happy with someone who saved your life?" "Nothing, but it's a little much." "Oh, shut up and deal with the fact I'm happy with you." "Great, now I'm confused." "Shocking."

Later that night we were in a hotel, and I was on my laptop, doing one of the most important things I have ever done. That's why when Pikachu tugged on my foot, I nearly screamed. "Pikachu, go, I'm doing that important thing I told you about!" "Pika..." "I'll tell you what it is soon!" "Pikachu!" "Hold on! I'm almost done, and hit enter, go into my E-mail, and... Oh my Arceus." "Pika?" "Alright, Pikachu, I was trying to get into this collage in the Kalos region, called Kalos University, and..." "Pika, chu?" "I got in. I'm going to collage." "Pika!" Pikachu jumped into my arms, and I was the happiest person on earth. "I got in! I got in!" "Pikachu!" "Wait... what am I going to tell Iris? She's to young to go to collage, and... oh, geez." "Pika..." "It's just... what am I going to tell her? How will she react? Not well, I'm guessing." Just then, Iris came in and asked me what I was doing. I took a deep breath. "Well, Iris, this is not going to be easy for the both of us, but... I'm going to collage." "Oh, that's great!" She gave me a hug, but I shook her off. "But... it's in a region called Kalos, and it's really far away. I don't know how long it will be before we can see each other again." "Oh." "I'm sorry, Iris, but I can't do anything about it, and I had wanted to go there for a long time, and-" "It's okay, Ash. I'm happy for you." "Thanks, Iris." I put my lap top away, and we just sat there for what seemed like hours. "When do you have to go?" "In a few weeks." "I'm going to- well, it's just-" Iris burst into tears. "I'm gonna miss you!" "I'm gonna miss you, too. But I want you to be strong. For me." She wiped away her tears with her sleeve and looked into my eyes. "I'll be strong. For the both of us." "That's all I want." "You know, I only need to pass one last year of my online classes before I can get to collage." "But, Iris, I had to study for weeks, and pass so many quizzes and tests to get in. Are you sure you want to do it?" "Well, what do they have there?" "Oh, Iris, they have everything! They have music, art, writing, anything you can think of!" "What are you going there for?" "I'm going there to study Pokemon evolution." "So, all we have is a few more weeks?" "Yeah." "How long will it be before we can see each other again?" "I have no idea." "I'm not leaving your side until you leave Ash." "Thanks, Iris."

End of Chapter

** Jason's P.O.V.**

"Well, Glaceon. We've done it. We have made enough money to go to Kalos." "Yes! Took long enough! If I had to fight in one more battle, I was going to lose it, Jason! Lose it!" "Right... well, help me break the news?" "Fine, get them out." I got everyone out of there Poke Balls and sat down on a stump. "Okay guys, we finnaly have enough money to go to Kalos. We'll leave tomorrow." There was a lot of cheering, but nothing from Absol. "Okay, guys, settle down. Get some sleep, too. Everyone but Absol, return!" "What do you want?" Absol asked when everyone was in there Poke Balls. "Absol, I can tell you're unhappy. Why are you so upset?" "I don't wanna talk about it!" "Talking about it is the only way you can make it better." "Then why don't you talk?" "What do you mean?" "I heard what you said to Gardivoir! If you explain what happened, I'll tell you why I'm so upset!" I sighed. "Hold on." I went into my tent and changed into my old clothes. "Come in here," I told Absol and Glaceon. "Alright, Absol," I said, closing the tent door. "I can't explain two years off suffering to you in one night, so I'll tell you one story." "Fine."

_flashback_

"Mommy, Mommy, where are we going?" I was four years old, and I wasn't living with my dad yet. Well, truth is, he's not even my dad. My real father died when some guy committed suicide by crashing his car into my real dad's car, and my dad was in it. "We're going to my new husband's house, so you can meet him," my mom told me. "Do we have to call him Daddy?" Ellen asked. "Oh, no, dear. You don't have to." My mom got us in the car and buckled us in. "What do you think our new dad will be like? I hope he's a super hero," Ellen whispered. "He won't be anything like our old Dad," I said. I had always been the more emotional of the two, while Ellen was the more cool-tempered one. "What's our new Daddy like?" Ellen asked. She also never thought thing through, and I always ended up finishing her half-baked plans. But, she would always calm me down if I got riled up, so she made up for it. We were inseparable, and we always loved and hated the same things. Little did we know we would both hate another thing. "Oh, we're here! Now, make a good impression, you two. Jason, did you hear me?" "Yes." "Good. Now, let's meet your new father!" "Yay!" Ellen cheered. "Okay," I said glumly. My mom opened the door to walk into a dingy apartment with beer bottles all over the floor. "This is our Dad's house?" I whispered to Ellen. "It smells in here," she whispered back. "John? Are you here?" my mom called out. Those words still haunt me to this day. If only I had known what was going to happen, I could have gotten out of there. But, I didn't. The door slammed shut and locked behind us. "Oh, I'm here." John came up to us, and put a rag on my Mom's nose. She passed out, and I grabbed Ellen and ran into the kitchen. "Get over here, you little damn retards!" Ellen tripped, and John knocked her out. He then grabbed me, and the next thing I knew, I was locked in an attic. That was the start of my torture.

_ flashback over_

"Alright, now tell me why you're so grumpy." "Okay. It all started when I was caught in the Johto region. I was always happy back then, and nothing could ever get my down. But, my happiness came at a price. One rainy day, I was at my owner's house, and he was making a birthday cake for his girlfriend. I was happy for her, of course, so I was all jumpy and silly, and I knocked over the cake pan, ruining the whole thing. He had promised her he would have a cake ready for them, and when she found out what happened, she was so mad, she thought he forgot, so he sent my to his brother here. But, I ran away. I found my way to the dreamyard, and then after a few months, you found me." "Wow, Absol. But, why are you always grumpy." "My happiness is what caused all of that trouble, so I swore I would never be happy again." "But, Absol, this isn't who you are! I mean, Espeon is a klutz, Vaporeon is always eating, and Wynaut is dumb as a doorbell! But, I've put up with it, and I'll put up with your happiness. You promise, you'll be yourself?" "I promise." "Good." I wrapped my arms around him. "Good night. "'Night." After a while, Absol asked me a question. "Hey, Jason. What's an airplane?" "A giant flying machine that carries people a long distance in a short time." "Could we walk to Kalos?" "No. It's almost ten thousand miles away, with an ocean in between."

"Alright, guys! Big day!" I told my Pokemon. "We're going to Kalos!" "Yay!" "Woohoo!" "Someone, help me evolve!" "Shut it, Magikarp!" "Okay," I told them as I filled up the food bowls. "Don't come out of your Poke Balls on the plane, and... yeah. That's it. And, if no matter what, we stay together! I know you'll want to explore and all, but we need to stay in a group. You can't wander off!" "Why not?" Wynaut asked. Who says irony is dead? "Because, you'll get lost, and never see us again." "Oh. Okay." "Alright, plane leaves at four, so we have five hours." "How long will the..." Doduo's left head started. "Plane ride last?" the right head finished. "Oh, I'd say two hours. Now, eat quickly, there are going to be a lot of people there, so we should arrive early!" After everyone had eaten and we were packed up, it was noon. "Four hours, Glaceon. The airport is two hours away if we walk. Should we get a taxi?" "Well, we have time to kill." "True, but still, lots of people. 'Ey, taxi!" A taxi halted next to me, and I hopped in. "Take me to the airport," I told him. We got there in forty minutes, and I gave him twenty dollars. There was only one person in the place, and it was Alexa! I went to sit with her, but I was stopped by someone putting there hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Iris and Ash, and I swear, I would have ripped my eyes out. "What. Do. You. Want?" "Your time. We want to say we're sorry, and we want you to listen," Iris told me. "You have my attention. Don't waste this moment," I said, patience running thin. "We didn't mean what we said with Bianca. We are so sorry we said it, and we wish we could have taken it back." "Sure. But, I won't take your apology." Iris looked like she was hit by a truck. "Wha- why?" "You didn't say it. I pointed at Ash. "He did." "Look, Jason, I regret saying what I did. Can you forgive me?" "Fine. I forgive you." "Good." "So, what are you doing here?" Iris asked. "I am going to the Kalos region." Ash looked like he was going to say something, but kept silent. "Oh, that's great!' Iris said as she gave me a hug. "Why are you going?" Ash asked after I pushed Iris away to avoid my lungs collapsing. "I don't really know, I guess I just want a change. "Well, that's great," he said, patting me on the back. "Well, we should go. Have fun." "Yeah, way to go, kid." "Thanks. I'm sorry I ran off, and I'll never forget you two." "Thanks, Jason." That was the second-to-last time I would ever see them, waving as they left the airport. I took a deep breath and almost went over to Alexa, but I was stopped again. "Hey, you were going to leave with out saying goodbye to the best chef you've met?" I turned to see Cilan, grinning. "What are you doing here?" "I'm going to the Kalos region. What are you doing here?" "I need to get back to my brother's gym, so I'm taking a plane to the other side of Unova. Oh, I made this for my Pokemon, and I need Glaceon to be my tester." "Alright." Cilan took a light blue cracker out of his bag and held it out for Glaceon. She took a bite out of it, then grabbed the rest of it and put her head back in my messenger bag. "I think she liked it," I said, and we both started laughing. Glaceon popped her head out, and Cilan rubbed her chin. "Well, I should go, so good luck in Kalos." "Thanks. Beat up that Zorark for me, will you?" "Sure." Cilan went into one of the gates, and I haven't seen him since. I went over to Alexa, uninterrupted. "So, are you going back to Kalos?" I asked her "Oh! Jason, what are you doing here?" "I'm going to the Kalos region." "Oh, I'm going back there. Why do you want to go there?" "Well, I said, hopping over the bench to sit, "I just wanted a change, so I figured why not?" "Well, I think- no, I know you'll love it!" At this point, I would tell you about what we talked about for an hour and a half, but hey, a guy's gotta have his privacy. Once it was time to board the plane, I looked at Glaceon, and she looked at me. We both nodded, and got aboard the plane to Kalos.

The End

_Epilog_

Well, guys, it has been great. I love that you got to the end, and I hope my characters and story have really touched you, because that was one of my main goals, for you to love my stories. I don't own any song in here, and I don't own Pokemon. Thank you, and be on the look out for my next series, _Pokemon X &Y, Lost Chronicles. _Thank you again, and keep it cool.

-Negaishippingishappening12


End file.
